In the prior art, an airbrush connects to a paint supply so that a user may mix paint with air in a spray aimed at a target. The user may adjust the air-to-paint ratio in the spray in order to control the volume and density of paint reaching the target.
The prior art is also familiar with computer programs that operate with a computer and computer mouse to facilitate creation of artistic renditions. The user may for example move the mouse and make a drawing in various colors and shapes displayed on the computer""s screen.
The invention provides techniques and methods for computerized and simulated airbrush painting. Other features of the invention will be apparent within the description that follows.
In one aspect, the invention provides a system for generating a digital image. A hand-held airbrush controller generates three-dimensional signal information and user trigger information. A plurality of receivers receives the three-dimensional signal information. A computer has a digital display and couples with the receivers to define a three-dimensional position of the controller. The computer is responsive to the user trigger information to generate the digital image on the display as a function of the user trigger information and the three-dimensional position.
In one aspect, the airbrush controller includes a wireless transmitter that generates the three-dimensional signal information as signal burst information; the receivers include at least three wireless receivers for detecting the wireless signal burst information.
In another aspect, the computer generates synchronization signals to initiate the signal burst information. Timing between the synchronization signals and receipt of the signal burst information, at the receivers, defines the three dimensional position. A bus may be used to communicate the synchronization signals from the computer to the airbrush controller. In one aspect, the bus may include a hose enclosing an electronic communication data path.
In still another aspect, the computer includes an image driver that coordinates and synchronizes the generation of the digital image.
In another aspect, the airbrush controller includes one or more triggers (e.g., buttons) responsive to user hand control to generate the user trigger information.
In yet another aspect, the three-dimensional position defines a distance to the display. The computer generates the digital image based, in part, on the distance.
In one aspect, the controller includes a second wireless transmitter to generate side-to-side signals. The receivers receive the side-to-side signals so that the computer may generate the image as a function of an orientation of the airbrush controller.
In one aspect, a method is provided for generating a computer image, including the steps of: automatically determining a three-dimensional position of a hand-held device; communicating the three-dimensional position, and user trigger selections at the device, to an image driver; and electronically generating the image on a digital display based upon the three dimensional position and user trigger selections.
The step of automatically determining may include the step of generating wireless signals captured by at least three receivers to triangulate on the device. The device may include an airbrush controller. The step of automatically determining may include automatically determining a three-dimensional position of an airbrush controller. The step of communicating may include communicating trigger information from the device to a computer over a data bus. The method may include the steps of communicating synchronization signals from the computer to the device over the bus and generating signal burst information at the device in response to receipt of the synchronization signals.
In another aspect, one method includes the steps of generating side-to-side wireless signals from the device and determining an orientation of the device. The orientation is used, in part, to generate characteristics of the image.
The invention is next described further in connection with preferred embodiments, and it will become apparent that various additions, subtractions, and modifications can be made by those skilled in the art without departing from the scope of the invention.